


Spilled Wine

by zarabithia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Religious, M/M, The Father Shiro/Church Member Keith fic nobody needed, but an anti drove me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: It’s like clockwork. Every week, at the same time, the smell of motorcycle oil and sweat comes walks into Shiro’s life and temps him away from every vow he ever made.Premarital sin. With his boyfriend. Right next to the sacraments.





	Spilled Wine

It’s like clockwork. Every week, at the same time, the smell of motorcycle oil and sweat comes walks into Shiro’s life and temps him away from every vow he ever made.

Premarital sin. With his boyfriend. Right next to the sacraments.

Are they boyfriends? Maybe that’s presumptuous. Shiro can’t add arrogance and presumption to his list of things that his fellow priests would call a sin; those are two that he would actually feel bad for.

It’s an important distinction. Because while Shiro knows in his heart that the entire church would disagree, he cannot call this a sin.

Even if the location is … not ideal.

So when Keith gets down on his knees, smidgens of grease still visible across his cheek, and asks, “Do you ever confess this?”

Shiro can honestly say, “Why would I confess?”

Keith smirks up at him and pushes Shiro’s robe aside. The room is quiet, and only the sound of Shiro’s zipper being undone breaks the silence, until Keith talks again.

“What a thing to ask, Father.”

Shiro wraps his hands lovingly in Keith’s hair, far too long and far too messy.

But it will be even more messy before the day is done.

“Are you going to do something down there, my child?”

Keith’s smirk slides around Shiro’s cock, then. The want that Shiro has been building all week suddenly has an outlet, and his fingers dig more tightly into Keith’s hair.

The action always makes Keith moan around Shiro’s cock, and every week, Shiro is left to wonder if someone will actually ignore how much they don’t want Sacraments duty in order to come in and check on the sounds that can’t be held in this tiny room.

But they don’t.

They don’t, and Shiro is left alone with his lover, to buck into Keith’s mouth as the robe falls back down and frames Keith’s face.

Keith does his best to swallow it all, but some still leaks onto the inside of Father Shirogane’s robes, an accident significant enough to match the broken wafers and spilled wine that litter the floor beside them.


End file.
